


Spangles and sportswear

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for Tammannaroy who asked for an AU where Baseball star Peter meets fashion designer Neal, against all odds, they fall in love. Things are good, until something happens…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spangles and sportswear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tammannaroy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tammannaroy).



> The story fills the ´forbidden love´ square on my H/C bingo card.  
> I am writing on a sequel as we speak. Oh, Peter and Neal are younger then in canon.

Peter sighs. How is it possible that he is sitting here at Men´s fashion Week? He is an athlete, a jock, not some fashion sissy. But his manager and PR representative told him that his female fans would appreciate him in more stylish outfits. So they thought it would be a good idea to profile him by attending Fashion Week.

A stylist has provided him with a costume from the latest Neal Caffrey collection. Peter had asked for Armani, but Claudette had just shss’d him and told him he would be wearing something more daring from a young designer, especially since he was going to this designer’s show.

So here he is, he has to admit, the suit is comfortable and according to the comments he received so far, a very good choice. Around him, there are fashion critics, bloggers and vloggers, rich customers and celebrities like himself.

The lights dim and the first model appears. A steady stream of models walk the cat walk. Peter is pleasantly surprised to see that the fashion is very wearable.

The show comes to an end and the designer himself comes out. Peter expects him to be some bizarre fashion icon, but he swallows. The man walking down the catwalk smiles like the Cheshire cat. His smile is blinding and genuine. He is just simply gorgeous. Peter joins the applause and before he realizes, Neal Caffrey has left the catwalk and is back behind the curtain.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is watching his models as they walk the catwalk. He is pleased with the show. His team has worked hard to get it all done in time and the result is exactly like he wanted it to be. They have worked months on this show and Neal is proud of the whole team.

“Neal?” A female voice calls out over the cacophony in the dressing rooms.

“Yes, Sara.”

“Miss Wintour wants you to escort her to the after party.”

“Sara, we discussed this before. I am going with June. She is always there for me. I promised her. We don´t need to discuss this anymore.”

“Do you realize what Anna can do for you?”

“Yes, the answer is still no.”

The stage master gestures to Neal that it is time to finish the show. One of the stylists pulls a brush through his hair and off he goes.

Neal walks up the catwalk and can´t stop smiling. He worked hard for this applause. He gives a quick thanks to the audience and walks back.

He personally thanks all his models and staff before leaving the building. June´s Bentley is already waiting for him.

“Thanks June.”

Junes hands him a glass of Champagne. She looks proud.

“You did wonderful. People are all over themselves about your newest collection.”

Before Neal can finish his champagne, they arrive at the after party which is held on the roof of the Rockefeller Center.

“Ready?” June asks with a smile.

“Let´s get this over with.”

The moment the driver opens the door, the cameras start clicking. It is a barrage of lights and voices.

“Neal! Neal!”

June and Neal pose for the pictures before entering. Once inside Neal makes sure June is taken care of and then he starts mingling. A lot of people want to talk to him and have their pictures taken with him for the tabloids.

Sometime during the night, Neal walks up to the bar. There is a man already waiting and on closer look, he is wearing one of his suits.

“Hi! There.”

The man turns to face him.

“Neal Caffrey…”

“You know my name, so what is yours?”

“Sorry. Peter Burke.”

“So, Peter Burke, what brings you here wearing one of my suits?”

“Honestly?”

“Please, it would be refreshing if someone would be for once.” Neal smiles.

“My manager thinks it will help my image.”

When Neal looks a bit taken aback, Peter tries to save the situation.

“That definitely sounded different in my head. No offense, I am not really at ease in this environment.”

“You could have fooled me.”Neal gives him a genuine laugh.

“That obvious, hm?”

“Yeah, so what do you do, when you are not getting bored at some fashion after party?”

“You don´t know who I am?” Peter is perplexed, are there really New Yorkers who don´t recognize him?

Now it is up to Neal to look embarrassed. He shakes his head.

“I guess I should know you then?”

“I play for the Yankees.”

Neal gives him his most apologetic look.

“Sorry.”

“No, don´t be. I only know who you are, because I was at your show earlier, I haven’t heard of you before tonight.”

“Guess we are even then. Nice to meet you Peter Burke, Yankee. What did you think of the show?”

“Oh, it all looked great. More wearable than I would have expected.”

“Neal Caffrey!”

Neal turns and in front of him stands Pablo Porter.

“Hi! Pablo. Peter Burke, Pablo Porter, fashion critique. Pablo, Peter.”

“Neal, I must say, the cowboy look is hot, I really liked the show.”

“Thanks Pablo. Now if you will excuse me?”

Neal pulls Peter with him into the crowd.

“You really are popular.”

“Well, Pablo is more interested in me than my collection.”

“Oh.” Peter doesn´t know how to respond to that remark.

Neal studies his face and smiles.

“Part of the job description as a designer, I guess.”

“Look, I´m calling it a night. If you ever want to see a game, call me, I’ll arrange seats.”

“Thanks, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too.”

After Peter leaves, Neal makes his way back to June who takes the clue.

“I am tired; will you escort an old lady back home, dear?”

“My pleasure.” Neal offers his arm and they leave the party.

 

* *  *

 

“Neal.”

“Good morning to you too, Sara.”

“Did you see the newspaper?”

“No, I didn´t, but I am sure you are going to show it to me. What have they been writing now?”

Sara drops the newspaper in front of him.

_‘MAJOR LEAGUE STAR SPOTTED WITH NEW UP AND COMING FASHION DESIGNER’._

“I don´t know the guy, we just chatted”. Neal studies the pictures, the way they are taken, they could suggest something.

“So?” he gives the newspaper back to Sara.

 

* *  *

 

“Who´s your girlfriend, Peter?” one of his teammates sneers showing the newspaper.

“None of your business, Leroy.”

“Was it nice to parade like a show dog?”

Peter just glares at his team mate.

“OK, break it up. I don´t want talk like that in the locker room. This is not the fifties anymore. I want my players to have respect for each other.”

The trainer looks around the locker room to each player. Most of them nod and finish getting dressed. Leroy gives a last defiant stare but eventually turns away.

Peter is just finishing tying his cleats and leaves the locker room.

He first does some warming up in different disciplines and then goes to exercise with his catcher.

* *  *

 

Neal is sort of fascinated by Peter Burke He was never into sports. He wasn´t a jock in high school; quite the opposite.

Neal smiles when he thinks about Peter, he looked so all American Boy. Neal had Googled Peter and was surprised at the amount of pictures that appeared.

Now he is sitting behind his design table and looking out of the large windows. Until now he had always designed for slim boyish looking men, but Peter was tall and broad shouldered and when he saw one of his creations on him, he had been in awe. He could have kissed Peter right then and there.

He starts drawing and when he finally studies his design, it is Peter. The costume accentuates his muscles, it is gorgeous.

Neal shakes his head, he shouldn´t let his head being spun around by some jock; he is no longer in high school anymore.

“Neal?”

“Yes, Sara.”

“You do realize you have an interview in half an hour? Or are you going dressed like this?”

“Thank you for reminding me. I will change.”

“They are coming here, Neal.”

“Oh, I see what you mean.”

Neal starts cleaning up stuff.

“Here, let me, you go make yourself presentable, and let Sylvia check you.”

“Yes, mom.” Neal states, rolling his eyes.

“Wear the dark grey 3-piece without the jacket. Roll up the sleeves and leave the two top buttons open.” Sara calls after him.

What Neal doesn´t see is Sara studying his latest drawing.

 

* *  *

 

“Elizabeth Mitchel? Hi, I am Sara Ellis. I represent Neal Caffrey. If I am informed correctly, you are Peter Burke´s representative?”

“Yes, you were informed correctly. How can I help you?”

“I understood that you were the person responsible for Peter wearing one of Neal´s suits?”

“Yes, I was, I wanted to show certain demographics that athletes can also dress fashionable.”

“Well, you definitely succeeded there. He looked stunning.”

“You didn´t call me to tell me that.”

“No, what would you think of making Peter the face of Neal´s new collection?”

“Sara, can I be completely honest?”

“Of course.”

“Neal Caffrey doesn´t exactly design for real men. I mean Peter is not one of his androgenic type boys. Do you know how much the tailor needed to alter the suit, before it fitted Peter?”

“Yes, Neal has a certain type, but I know for sure that he can and will change his type in his new collection.”

“Sounds interesting and challenging.” Elizabeth admits. It isn´t every day a fashion designer wants to work with a sports model, in European soccer, sure, but baseball?

“What if Neal designs some sports jackets for press conferences?”

“That would be a great idea. OK, you convinced me, let´s talk shop.”

 

* *  *

 

Sara takes a cab back to Neal´s design studio, but not before stopping at Café one for a caramel latte. It is one of Neal´s guilty pleasures and she needs to be on his good side to pitch her idea.

“Hi, Neal.”

“Oh, Hi, Sara, I didn´t expect you at the office today.”

“Yeah, well, I passed this coffee place…”

Sara can see Neal´s eyes light up. “You didn´t…”

“Yes, I did.”

“OK, what do you want?”

“Why would I want something?”

“You are buttering me up; why else would you bring me a caramel latte?”

Sara laughs.

“I met with Elizabeth Mitchel today.”

“Should that ring a bell?”

“She is in charge of Peter Burke´s PR.”

“And?”

“Well, we talked and we think it would be a great idea that you would design the suits for the Yankees.”

“Suits, Yet another attempt to couple me up with the Yankees? Sara, this is not yet another attempt to couple me, is it?”

“No, of course not, but think about it. It would give you national coverage if the team wore your costume at their press conferences.”

Neal thinks about it and has to admit, he likes the idea. He admits that Peter would look great in one of his costumes.

“It could work.” Neal admits.

“I am sure it will.” Sara gives him a bright smile.

“You remember there is a photoshoot later this afternoon.”

“Yes, I remember, will it ever stop? Ever since fashion week, I can´t go anywhere without paparazzi´s and fans following me.”

“The prices of success, Neal, get used to it.”

“Seriously, do you wear briefs or boxers? Who the hell would want to know that?”

 

 

* *  *

 

“May I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Elizabeth Mitchel; we are here to see Neal Caffrey.”

“Of course, if you will take a seat please.”

The girl leaves her desk and goes to the adjacent room. When she comes back, Sara is with her.

“Hi, Elizabeth, sorry, but Neal is just finishing an interview. Can I get you guys something while we wait?”

“Coffee would be nice.”

The men all nod and Sara asks Ann to provide some coffee.

“So this is where it all happens?”

Elizabeth looks all excited while the men are talking to each other.

“Yep, this is where Neal does his designing when he is in the States.”

“He also works abroad?”

“Neal prefers Italy.”

Sara notices that Peter Burke is more interested in what they are talking about, than his teammates. She knew it, he is interested. She had suspected that Peter is gay, and it seems, she was right. They chat some more until Neal opens the door to let the reporter from the New York Times leave. Peter can see that the reporter is more than delighted when he sees the New York Yankees in Neal Caffrey´s studio, it is a premier.

“Neal, you didn´t tell me you were working with the Yankees? You must give me the exclusive.”

“You know Sara handles the business side.” Neal smiles politely, but I guess it won’t be a problem if you keep it under the lid for the moment.”

Once the reporter leaves, Neal turns to the group.

“Welcome. As some of you already know, my name is Neal Caffrey. I made some designs for you guys and I want to discuss them with you. Please tell me what you like, dislike, would change. Give me your honest opinion.”

Neal can see some of the men snickering and he realizes they are making fun of him. It is just like high school all over again. Peter gets up and smiles a bit shyly. Neal thinks it is cute and would like to… no, now is not the time.

He leads the team into his studio and can see that some of the men are surprised. They probably expected a girly looking artsy fartsy studio and not the industrial look it has. Neal also dressed down for this event. He is wearing jeans, OK, designer, but still, a T-shirt and sneakers. He gets his drawings and shows them to the team.

First, he is met with silence, and then one of Peter´s teammates starts giving positive feedback. In the end, the whole team agrees to a design and Neal promises to have some samples ready to give the team a better idea.

Two hours later the team leaves. Peter stays behind and without anyone hearing he asks if Neal wants to go get a coffee tomorrow. Neal is surprised but hands Peter his business card. When they are gone, Neal sits down in the couch and smiles. He shouldn´t be getting this excited, Peter just asked him out, OK, it is just for coffee, he has to admit he likes the idea.

 

* *  *

 

Neal is working the next morning on his new collection when his phone rings.

“Caffrey.”

“Hi Neal, it´s Peter. I promised to call. Are we still on for this afternoon?”

“Yeah, sure, I would love to, what do you have in mind?”

“I have practice until two, so I will be able to make it to your studio around three.”

“OK, well, I will see you around three.” He can´t help but smile when he disconnects.

* *  *

 

When three o´clock comes and goes, Neal is first worried and then sort of hurt. He is not sure if he is worried that Peter stood him up or that something happened. He checks his phone but there are no missed calls. He then checks his history, finds Peter´s number, adds it to the contacts and then calls Peter. The call directly goes to voicemail, so Neal leaves a message.

Ten minutes later, his telephone rings.

“Peter?”

“Sorry Neal, I should have called you. I overdid it at practice and needed some massages. I… I´m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“That´s OK, I was just worried.”

“Let me make it up to you. Do you have any dinner plans?”

“No, I…”

“OK, I´ll pick you up at seven, at your studio, right?”

“OK, sure, I see you at seven.”

Neal disconnects the line and glances at his watch. Still more than two hours to go. He decides to do some more work on the Yankees project. He is in the zone when his phone rings.

“I tried the doorbell, but nobody opened the door.”

“Sorry, the receptionist already left for the day. I´m on my way.”

Neal quickly makes his way downstairs and opens the door. Peter is standing there, looking a bit awkward.

“Ready?” he asks, checking Neal over.

“Come in, I… sorry, I lost track of time, I haven´t changed yet.”

“You look great, seriously, if this is what you look like not ready, do I want to know what you look like when you dress up?” Peter smiles when Neal checks himself over.

“You are right, it´ll do. Let me get my stuff.”

Neal quickly takes his phone and coat and locks up for the night. Peter opens the door of his BMW and Neal gets in.

“Where are we going?”

“I was thinking of my place.”

Neal didn’t expect that and studies Peter.

“If that is OK with you, if you want a more public place...”

“I guess you have your reasons, am I right?”

It stays silent for a while and Neal is getting uncomfortable.

“I… I am not ready to go out in public.” Peter blurts out.

Neal can´t deny that he isn’t disappointed by Peter´s statement. It must show on his face, because Peter starts explaining.

“I really want to get to know you Neal, but paparazzi´s are everywhere and... well…”

Neal smiles reassuringly and places his hand on Peter´s knee.

“Relax… I understand, let´s take this slow.”

They drive to Peter´s home, which turns out to be a top apartment with an indoor parking garage. Neal now understands why the car´s windows are tinted. In front of the parking garage there are fans and photographers wandering around. Once they spot Peter´s Beemer, pictures are taken, but Peter reminds Neal the car´s windows won´t show anything.

They take the elevator to Peter´s apartment and when they enter Neal can see that Peter didn´t decorate it, it is definitely done by an interior designer and one that didn´t bother to get to know Peter. The only item that is definitely Peter´s is a leather recliner.

“Please sit, can I offer you something?”

“Wine?”

“Sure, red or white?”

“Red, please.”

Peter walks over to his wine rack and pulls out a bottle and pours a glass, handing it over to Neal. He takes a bottle of beer for himself.

“Nice.”

“Thank you, make yourself comfortable and I will start dinner.”

Peter starts chopping meat and vegetables and stir fries everything. He quickly transfers everything on two plates and puts one plate in front of Neal.

“Smells delicious.”

They eat while chatting about their day. Neal finds it amusing that Peter eats healthy. But he also can relate as all his models have an obsession with their food. At least Peter eats healthy.

“Coffee?”

“Please.”

Peter makes coffee and serves it with some chocolates.

“These are delicious, where did you get them?”

“A fan gave them, it is one of the regulars and he is always there when we train. He is a nice guy.”

“He sure has good taste in chocolates.” Neal admits.

Time goes faster than they want and Peter starts yawning. Neal laughs when Peter gets an expression like he can fall asleep where he is sitting.

“Look, it is getting late. I will call a cab.”

“You sure, I can…”

“No problem, but I would love to see you again.”

“Saturday? My place?”

“Sorry, we are playing the Blue Jays this weekend. How about Thursday night?”

“It´s a date.”

 

                                                                        *  *  *                  

 

Peter´s week has been hectic. They won their game on Saturday. He has been thinking about Neal all week and has been looking forward to seeing Neal on Thursday.

He stands in front of his closet and has a hard time picking out something to wear. Neal always looks great, be it dressed casual or formal. Peter wonders how Neal does it. He has seen pictures on the internet and in the magazines and he always looks so natural, relaxed.

He finally settles for a black button down and jeans. He reminds himself that he is visiting Neal at home. So he is aiming for casual chique.

At seven, he rings Neal´s doorbell. Neal opens the door and smiles. It is so contagious that he smiles too and he closes the distance between them. While Neal closes the door, he presses a kiss on Neal´s lips and Neal steps closer and presses himself against Peter.

“Hmmm, I missed you.” Neal whispers.

“Me too, it has been a hell of a week and the weekend doesn´t promises to be any better.”

“Come.”

Peter follows Neal into the comfortable living room. The room oozes a homey atmosphere. It is so Neal. Peter studies Neal. His hair is tousled and Peter can only use one word to describe him. Cute.

“I didn´t have time to change. I sort of lose track when I am drawing.”

“You look fantastic.”

Neal gives Peter a shy smile.

“I am starving. What are we having?”

Neal laughs.

“What is so funny?”

“It is refreshing to be around a person who has a healthy appetite instead of those models that live on diet coke and apples or baby food.”

Peter looks disturbed. “I guess I don´t want to know.”

“Probably not. We are having steak and pommes gratins. Beer or wine?”

“Beer, but just one. I have to be at practice tomorrow morning.”

“I heard you start training at six o´clock.”

“You heard right, but Joe, our manager changed it recently to eleven thirty. When we play, we seldom see our bed before midnight, so that gives us a bit more sleep.”

“Well, let´s get dinner ready. I don´t want to keep you from your bed.”

During their meal they talk and they hit it off, it all feels so natural and good. Before they know it, it is getting late and Peter announces it is time he gets to bed. When Peter stands in the hall and wants to say goodbye, Neal gives him a quick peck. Peter blushes and Neal wonders whether he just made a big mistake, when he sees Peter´s surprised look.

“I´m sorry, I…”

“No, don´t be. I like it. Come here.”

They start making out in the hall like two horny teenagers. It is Neal who comes to his senses first.

“You need to come back in and stay over or go home.” He says with a little regret.

“You are right. I need to go. I will see you next week.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

 

* *  *

 

“Neal?”

“Yes, I´m in here. What do you need?” Neal calls back to Sara.

“The photographer wants to make some last minute changes.”

Neal sighs and runs towards the studio. The scene is front of him is not the right vice he wants. The model has a look that could kill and the photographer is seriously pissed off.

“Can we have a time-out, please?”

The photographer places his camera down and Neal walks up to the model. Sara watches Neal talking to the guy and she can see his whole demeanor change. Neal seems to work everything out and after a fifteen minute break, the pictures are taken.

After the shoot, Neal rushes back to the office. He has a meeting with a casting service to discuss what he is looking for in his next defile.

When he arrives home it is well past nine and he quickly turns on the television and searches for a channel broadcasting the game. Neal is disappointed when he sees there is another pitcher up on the mount. He knows this is normal as Peter is a starting pitcher, but still, he wanted to see Peter pitch. When they take the field, Neal gets a glimpse of Peter in the dugout. He smiles seeing Peter so focused on the game. When he goes to bed, it is with hot thoughts about Peter.

 

* *  *

 

Life goes on and Peter and Neal fall into a sort of rhythm. Peter enjoys the peace and quiet when Neal is designing. Neal on the other hand is not so enthusiastic about sitting in the bleachers, but they make it work. Stress builds up when Neal´s new collection is about to be introduced, but the collection is ready, the models contracted. There is some last minute stress when the printer makes a mistake in the invitations. Neal tries to stay patient on the phone, but Peter can tell he is ready to lose it.

“I need to take care of this myself, Peter. I´m going to pop by the printers and I will bring some takeout with me on the way back.”

“Shall I come with you?”

“No, this is just some wrinkle that needs to be taken care of. I will be back before you know it.” Neal says reassuringly.

“OK, see you later and be careful.” Peter kisses Neal before he leaves.

 

* *  *

 

Neal smiles when he leaves the printer’s office. It was all a misunderstanding and the error was easily fixed. He is thinking what he will get for dinner and isn´t really paying attention to his surroundings.

Out of nowhere a man stands in front of him. Before Neal can say or do anything, he is hit with something blunt. His next breath the pain registers and Neal cries out. He drops to his knees and starts twisting to the side, before he loses consciousness all together.

“Mister Caffrey, it´s me Hector. Are you OK?”

In the distance, Neal can hear his driver call out to him, but he can´t answer to the man and he can vaguely hear Hector call 911.

Suddenly there is activity all around him and he gets nauseous when they lift him on a gurney. He tries to open his eyes, but he just can´t gather enough strength to do so, and he finally let´s go.

Hector takes a deep breath and pulls out his phone.

“Mister Burke? This is Hector.”

“ _What happened? Is Neal alright?”_

“I don´t know what happened, I think someone tried to mug him, but Mister Caffrey got hurt and they are taking him to Mount Sinai.

“ _I´m on my way_.”

“Sir, be careful.”

“ _I will be, thank you Hector.”_

By the time Peter walks onto the street, a town car service is waiting for him.

“Mister Burke? I was told to take you to Mount Sinai.”

“Thanks, let´s go.” Peter makes a mental note to thank Hector.

They arrive at the hospital and a friendly nurse asks Peter to wait in the waiting room. She tells him she will inform the doctor that he is waiting. Peter knows he has no right, not even as Neal´s boyfriend. He can only hope that Neal is conscious and can tell them to get Peter.

“Peter!”

Peter turns around and there is Sara.

“Hector called me.”

“Sorry Sara, I should have…”

“Nonsense, Peter, It´s fine, you had other worries.”

“Peter?”

“That´s me.” Peter turns to the nurse as she approaches him.

“Mister Caffrey is agitated and saying your name. Please follow me.”

“Sara, I…”

“Go Peter, take care of him.”

Peter follows the nurse into the ER where he can see a whole team of medical personnel surrounding what he assumes is Neal.

“Neal?” he carefully approaches the bed. Now that he is closer, he can see that Neal´s eyes are closed, and his face is slack. He looks unconscious.

“How is he?”

“Mister Caffrey was hit by a blunt metal object.”

“Oh my God, is he alright? Neal?”

Peter walks up to the bed and grabs a hand.

“I´m here Neal, You are going to be OK.”

Neal´s head is bandaged, but Peter can see the blood that seeped into his shirt and is still sticking in his hair.

“Peter?”

Peter looks up at the person who addresses him.

“My name is Doctor Fransen. Can we please talk?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The doctor walks away from the bed and addresses Peter.

“The hit mister Caffrey received caused swelling in the brain. We are giving him medication to reduce this swelling and we will be monitoring him closely over the next hours.”

“Will there be lasting effects?”

“We will know more once he regains consciousness. But I must warn you, the MRI showed that Mister Caffrey was hit in the area of the visual cortex. It is the part of the brain that controls vision. But again, I must stress that it is too soon to draw conclusions.”

“Thank you, can I stay with him?”

“Sure, but please stay out of the way of the medical staff, they are doing everything to give Mister Caffrey the best care. We will be transferring him as soon as the room is ready”.

 

* *  *

 

It takes Neal some time to regain consciousness. First it starts with small movements. Peter is fully alert before the first moan erupts from Neal´s throat. Peter pushes the nurse call button, and a nurse appears at Neal´s bedside.

“He is waking up.”

She takes Neal´s vitals before addressing him, but he doesn´t respond.

“No worries Peter, he will wake up when he is ready. It can take some time, please try not to worry. But also beware that this can be something that will take some time.”

Peter nods, only now it is slowly sinking in that this can take some time. He needs to warn his coach. He walks out to make the phone call and to get some coffee.

After visiting hours are over, the nurse gently tries to get him to go home, but Peter stubbornly refuses. He explains that he doesn´t want Neal to wake up alone. She also warns him that photographers were spotted outside the hospital. Somebody must have tipped them off. Peter sighs; this is what he hates about being in the spotlight.

“Can you warn me if you see anybody who isn´t supposed to be here?”

“Sure sweetie.” She pats Peter on the shoulder.

Somewhere during the night, Neal´s eyes start fluttering and Peter starts encouraging him to wake up. He can see that Neal is listening to him, so he keeps going at it. If there is something that he can do, it is supporting, he is a team player at heart.

“Come on Neal, open your eyes for me.”

Neal moans and Peter takes Neal´s hand.

“You are OK, Neal; just open your eyes for me.”

Neal´s eyes open.

“That is it Neal, good job, you scared me for a moment”.

“Wh’t hppened? He slurs.

“You got mugged, and knocked out.”

He can see Neal blink his eyes.

“C’n you turn on the lights?”

“What do you mean, you want more light?”

“I can´t see you, why are you sitting in the dark?”

Peter´s gut turns cold. He squeezes Neal´s hand while he pushes the nurse call button.

 

* *  *

 

 

After the doctors are finished with their examination, Peter is allowed back in.

“We are finished Mister Caffrey.”

“Neal. Please call me Neal.”

“Very well, Neal. What we had in the back of our minds, seems to have happened. The swelling is pressing against that part of the brain responsible for seeing.”

“So, I am blind?” Peter can hear devastation in Neal´s voice.

“Technically yes, but statistics show that vision is restored in 65% of patients within a month after injury.”

“And the other 35%”

“Another 10% regains sight in the next six to twelve months and sadly 25% of patients stay blind.”

Neal swallows and reaches out with his hand. Peter takes it and squeezes.

“So what do we do next?” Neal asks.

“I would like to do another MRI to see if the swelling is decreasing with the medication we are administering. After the MRI we can decide on how to move on.”

“Let´s do it then.” Neal says bravely.

 

* *  *

 

“Can I get you anything? Are you sure you want to stay here?” Peter asks for the umpteenth time.

“I am fine, Peter, your team needs you. Mozzie is coming over from Italy; he will take care of me. He is on his way from the airport as we speak.”

“If you are sure…”

“Yes, I am.” Neal walks into the kitchen and takes the orange juice out of the fridge.

“I´m not dying. I´m blind. With some help I can take care of myself.”

The door bell chimes and Peter gets up before Neal can attempt to go to the door. That reminds him to place an intercom at the door, so Neal can first ask who is at the door.

“Where is he, steroid?”

Peter looks a bit baffled and doesn´t respond right away to this strange little man, but when he turns, Mozzie has squirmed past him, he can see Neal smile.

“Mon frère, I leave you for some time and see what happens.”

The two men embrace each other.

“It´s good to have you back here. Now tell Peter, it is OK for him to leave.”

“Steroid, I will take care of him, you go play with your stick and ball.”

“Mozzie, I really like Peter, play nice.”

“Yeah well, that is your choice. Now shoo, off you go.” Mozzie waves Peter away.

Neal startles a bit when Peter presses a kiss to his lips.

“Oh, please, get a room.” Mozzie moans.

Once Peter leaves, Mozzie opens a bottle of wine. Neal sniffs at it , it´s a Barolo. He walks up to the cupboard and takes out two glasses.

“Is this one you brought with you or of my own?” Neal smiles.

“I brought several cases with me, I will restock your cellar.” Mozzie pretends to sound offended. It´s good to hear Neal banter.

“You seem to be doing well.” Mozzie observes.

“I cope, it is not that I have much of a choice, do I? I don´t want to be thought of as invalid.”

“That´s the spirit. I want you to meet someone. Her name is Margot Goldblatt, she is a braille teacher.”

Mozzie can see Neal swallow. Learning Braille is like admitting that he is blind. That this is a permanent state.

“We are six weeks after your injury, Neal, you know what the statistics say. You told me yourself.”

“I know, but still, it can still happen.”

“It certainly can and we will do everything in our power to help you.”

“I know that Moz, thanks.” Neal wipes at the tears that threatens to fall.

“I just want to you to be as independent as possible and Braille will help you.”

“I know, and I want to learn it.”

 

* *  *

 

“NEAL?”

Neal smiles when he hears Peter holler through the house.

“I´m here.” Neal shouts back.

He can hear Peter´s footsteps approaching and then Peter´s strong arms are around him and he moves his head so Peter can kiss him.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“You´re not so bad yourself.” Neal snickers.

“So what are you up to?”

“Is it that bad, that you can´t tell. I´m sculpting.”

“No, sorry, the sculpture looks fantastic, that is not what I meant.”

“Does it?”

“Yes, it does, like everything you do. You are really talented.”

“You don´t need to humor me, Peter.”

“I´m not. You know that.” Peter sounded a bit hurt by Neal´s words.

Neal turns back into Peter´s arms and kisses him.

“I´m sorry, I… This.. just wasn´t how I pictured our future together.”

“Me neither, but that doesn´t mean I don´t like what we have. Better, I´m dating you and I don´t care about your blindness. It doesn’t change you as a person. I love you any way. Tell you what… Let´s go out for dinner.”

“No, I… You never wanted this before, don´t do something you will regret later.”

“No, but you are part of my life. Screw the tabloids. I don´t care who knows. I...”

“Me too…”

“Neal, I really want to be with you and that will involve photographers, and fans, I… I can’t change that.”

“The price to pay when you are famous.” Neal whispers.

“Yes, unfortunately. But I love you sugar and I want to be with you. I chose you. If you want me to choose between baseball and you, it will always be you.”

“I don´t want you to make that choice, but it is the right answer.” Neal smiles.

“Let me take a shower and change and we can go. Let´s celebrate.”

 


End file.
